lullaby for a princess the one shot
by thetrueninjagofan12
Summary: My version of Ponyphonic's lullaby for a princess. I only own Silent Melody Harmony Jewl And Solar Eclipse. Oh and the lyrics


Lullaby for a princess an mlp one shot.

 _ **Author's note: I do not own the original song or some of the characters. Those rights go to Ponyphonic and hasbro studios. I only own Harmony Jewl, Silent Melody, Solar Eclipse and this version of lullaby for a princess.**_

Fate has been cruel,

Order unkind,

How could this have happened this way.

The blame was my own

The punishment yours

The harmony shattered today

But into the silence

I'll bring you a song

And i will your company keep

'Til your tired eyes

And my lullabies

Have carried you softly to sleep.

Once did a pony,

Flank bright as the sun

Look out on her kingdom and sigh

She smiled and said surely there is no pony

So perfect and so well beloved as I

So great was her ways so brilliant her glory

that long was the shadow she cast

Which fell dark upon the twin sister she loves

And grew only darker as days and nights passed.

Lully song princess goodnight sister mine

Rest now in this songs embrace

Barrup my lullaby winds of the earth

Through cloud and through sky and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Harmony you're loved much more than you know

Forgive me for being unkind.

Soon did quiet pony take notice that others

Did not pay song sister her due

And neither did she love her as she deserved

She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew.

And such is the weight of the limelight it sweetly

Takes hold of the mind of it's host

And that foolish pony did nothing to stop

The destruction of the one who had needed her most

Lully song princess goodnight sister mine

Rest now in my song's embrace

Barrup my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud and through sky and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in ki-i-ind

Harmony you're loved so much more than you know

May troubles be far from your li-i-ife

And forgive me for being unkind.

Those years now behind us

Fearfully well known

I never imagined

You ever felt alone

May those painful winters

Swiftly slip your mind

I love you i wish you

Would hold no grudge in mind

And may all your dreams be

Sweet and cute

Safe upon your bed

 _sous la lune_

And know not of sadness pain or care

That when i dream instead of you it's me in there

sleep(3x)

As Melody walked out of the room her injured sister was laying in she couldn't help but shed some tears. Having Twilight use the elements on her was the hardest thing she had to do. And watching the results severely pained her. Hoping they would just turn her back to normal after Shattered Harmony took over, she didn't expect them to send her flying through a wall.

 _Two weeks ago_

"Harmony, NO!"

She watched in horror as it happened and ran right for her. Rainbow Dash also ran to check on the safety of her best friend. Everypony else just stood there, not knowing what to do. Soon they both walked out, with tears streaking their faces, Melody holding the battered young mare in her horn aura. She was bloody and bruised. Celestia watched as everything happened. Horrified at the sight of another member of her family turned dark. She cried at the sight.

 _Present time_

"Hey Mel, are you alright."

Silent Melody turned her head to see her younger sister, Solar Eclipse standing there with Twilight. They both looked worried.

"Yeah, Sunshine i'm fine."

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Twilight asked the young alicorn wrapping her wig around her body.

"What do you know about this sort of situation!" Melody snapped at her. Melody never snaps.

"More than you know, my little pony. When I was still a unicorn, about 2 years ago, Rainbow Dash got extremely hurt. She was trying out a new trick called the super sonic blazer and crashed really bad. She almost died from it. The doctor said she was lucky to be alive. We were practically glued to her bedside as she made the slow and painful recovery. But after 6 months in the hospital and a very determined physiotherapy she was in the sky like nothing happened. All you need to do is stay with her and give her the confidence she needs to recover, and help her to move on from this traumatic experience. Be the sister you now see she deserves."

Melody started crying. She gave Twilight a hug and went straight for her sister's room.

"Twilight?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."


End file.
